spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Machine Has Appeared
A New Machine Has Appeared is a SpongeBob SquarePants episode from season four. In this episode, the ship Rumbarow bumps into Squidward's accessory and damages Squidward's weapons. Synopsis SpongeBob is hanging out with stubborn traps all over the Windows XP and Windows Vista operating systems when Squidward finds the newly debuted "nasif" and promptly agree to give it to him. However, he later changes his mind and dislikes the new gadget. Squidward messes with the Rumbarow after it be burns into his wooden Time Capsule. It is next seen hovering around a woman who is having a romantic moment with a Toadman Penguin Bradley. The Well-Endowed Motorcycles take advantage of the distraction to ride a float "over the city" and then use Krusty Krab to downgrade the installation's power levels rather than upgrading the system itself. This results in the Rumbarow being attacked by the motorcyclists; a TurboSquid, Two-Faced Marge, and a dinosaur Margo. When the Rumbarow crashes on the road, a tattoo has been picked up on its face and it is Tapped Out, for eight years, by SpongeBob and Patrick. Squidward calls the Well-Endowed Motorcycles early, closing the campground and even telling them his true name. He then takes the Rumbarow and flies to the police station with a citation for his illegally setting fire. When the police arrive, they mistake the Rumbarow for a truck and disregard it as such, although the condition of the Rumbarow is able to power the other cars that were later captured on purpose. Squidward thinks that they want to pick him up from the station, but the cops only wants him to explain himself. Not only is he unable to tell them his name, he threatens to turn them drained CB entered too much gas, something that his fellow officers had not been aware of and he fumes only 3 days after the "accident". After taking several more answers from the officers and realizing that he must have been arrested the moment he exited the police station, Squidward tries to convince them that he had nothing to do with the somersault accident, referring to the fact that he was hiding inside the Time Capsule and the well-endowed Motorcycles twice. The officer points out to him that though he is a good fellow, he must know something, and Squidward might know something, as he is wearing an earring. Squidward agrees to change his story and give them back the timeshare. On the highway again, the officers discover an ankleband stuck around the Rumbarow's neck. They call Squidward, sure that they found him again. He tells them his story again and again; a few days are up and washing clothes leads them to be planning a time-share for the night before they have to go scoreish. After deducting the fees for their trouble, they return from their trip to Trench Li'l Money and doubt that SpongeBob returned to pick him up. They get to Trench Li'l Money by way of Krabby Patties, a green wonder-weed which are now loose. SpongeBob is upset that Finnigan is here, and Krabby Patties has roots, all the way to the ground, reaching its half-strength root. When said roots get caught in John's armchair, Wormy infects his fur and eats all of his toothbrushes, the character being a card game-playing version of Grandpa Pants. Eventually, the frustrated officers decide their water-juggling is got enough and rename the Rumbarow the Monkey Suit. The Rumbarow is eventually corrupted by the comet. The comet crashes on its way and bring a massive fog up over the city. The crippled and Dodo would be buried beneath the mist, both being the crustaceans that Squidward protected in the ship. The three of them are then eventually freed by the Big Boomerang. Category:GPT-2 Category:Episodes